villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jigsaw (Punisher: War Zone)
Billy Russoti, better known as Jigsaw or Billy the Beaut, is the main antagonist in the 2008 action film Punisher: War Zone. He was portrayed by Dominic West. Biography First Confrontation with The Punisher Jigsaw first appears at the meeting with a mob boss Gaitano Cesare after disposing a witness of the crime. During the meeting, Cesare insults him and his brother as lunatics after disagreeing with the spending of 10 million dollars to pay for a group of union workers to handle a illegal and unclear biological shipment, causing enraged Billy to nearly try to beat him up but Cesare claims him down and invite him to his party downstairs. While attending a party, Frank Castle (also known as the Punisher) attacks and kills the entire mob family, but Billy escapes and is pursued by Castle. Later, Billy accidentally falls into a glass crusher and Castle turns the machine on, grinding Billy against the broken glass bottles. Although Billy does not die, his face is horrifically mutilated, leaving him permanently disfigured. His plastic surgeon is unable to restore his face, stating that Billy's facial muscles, tendons and skin were damaged beyond repair, leaving him with his trademark disfigurement. After killing the surgeon, he chooses to remain focused on killing the Punisher and adopts the name 'Jigsaw', claiming that Billy is now dead. Freeing his Brother and Creating Army Jigsaw soon breaks his mentally unstable brother, James 'Loony Bin Jim' Russoti, out of a mental hospital and they plan their revenge on the Punisher. They then confront a group of criminals and convince them to help take down Castle, to which they agree. Battle in the Hotel and Death Jigsaw and his army then travel to the Brad Street Hotel where they battle Castle in brutal gunfight, who kills all of the criminals before finally facing Jigsaw and Loony Bin Jim. Later, Castle faces Loony Bin Jim in brutal fight, but fails to kill him. Castle shoots Loony Bin Jim in the head before fighting Jigsaw, eventually stabbing him through the chest with a sharp pole and throwing him onto a fire, where he is promptly burnt to death after violent fight. Gallery Billy Russoti.png|Billy Russoti before he obtains his scars Billy Russoti 2.png|Billy being grinded in a glass crusher by The Punisher and obtains his scars and his own horrific look Jigsaw 2.png|Billy with his scars, now calling himself Jigsaw Jigsaw 3.png|Jigsaw in a car with his associates Jigsaw 5.png|Jigsaw breaking his brother, James 'Loony Bin Jim', out of a mental hospital Jigsaw 6.png|Jigsaw intimidating Grace Donatelli Jigsaw 7.png|Jigsaw planning to build himself an army of criminals to take down the Punisher Jigsaw 8.png|Jigsaw giving a speech about the Punisher Jigsaw 9.png|Jigsaw taunting the Punisher whilst holding his friend Microchip at gunpoint Jigsaw 10.png|Jigsaw making one final exchange with the Punisher after being impaled with a sharp pole Jigsaw's death.png|Jigsaw burning to death Navigation Category:Punisher Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Gangsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Supervillains Category:Crime Lord Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Criminals